


You're Mine

by deadlyscene (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Before Ciel was born, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Real Ciel does not exist in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deadlyscene
Summary: "Now, I would like you to meet your new caretaker." His hands guestered to the figure beside him. Given permission to look, she turned to see who the person was.The man kneeled on one knee, guessing to equal the height between them. He held out his gloved hand. "Hello little one, my name is Sebastian. What is yours?"





	You're Mine

Her little brown eyes opened to the sounds of birds chirping happily outside her window. The sun peeking through the pink curtains, landing on her eyes causing them to shut once more. Her little brown eyes opened again, but this time to the sound of her name being called from downstairs.

She tossed her pink sheets onto the floor and slipped her tiny toes into a pair of warm kitty slippers and shuffled her way to the stairs. Usually, the little one is quick to show up to be by whoever called her, but the way her father called out her name sounded like she was in trouble and that didn't sit too well for her stomach. No matter how many times, it never does.

"Stella! I said come down here right now!"

 _Strike two_. Scrambling, she made it downstairs before strike three. She stood before her father, not daring to glance at the other figure standing next to him she had noticed through her peripheral vision.

"When I first call you, it means _**now,**_ Stella." Her father boomed. Stella's eyes glossed.  _Impossible._

He cleared his throat. "Now, I would like you to meet your new caretaker." His hands guestered to the figure beside him. Given permission to look, Stella turned to see who the person was. A man, odd.

The man kneeled on one knee, guessing to equal the height between them. He held out his gloved hand. "Hello little one, my name is Sebastian. What is yours?"

Stella glanced at his gloved hand, then back to his face, her brown eyes meeting auburn eyes... bright crimson red eyes. For a split second, she thought she saw his eyes flash a bright red. It frightened her. Without thinking she hid behind her father's leg, grasping onto it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Her father said. He grabbed a fist full of her shirt and dragged her foward in front of the man again. Stella let out a small whimper and began to tremble. Her eyes spilled with tears.

"Apologize for your rude behavior now!" 

Before Stella could form any words, the man, Sebastian stood to his feet. "There's no need for that, Mr. Phantomhive," he glanced down at Stella. "Children can not help themselves but to be frightened meeting new people."

Sebastian took a step towards the trembling child. "Do not be frightened, little one. Not only am I your new caretaker, I am your new friend, does that sound alright?"

Of course not. _Friend?_ In Stella's definition of friend, it meant someone to talk or play with and none of her previous caretakers did. They were practically robots wearing inappropriate dresses. They did what her father told them to do and disappear into his room until morning before her mother arrived home from work. Though, Stella was a little surprised when her father announced she had a new caretaker, who was a man, in a short amount of time. Delilah wasn't even here for a week.

"But where's Miss Delilah?" Stella asked, ignoring Sebastian.

"Damn it, Stella. Why can't you just be a good quiet little girl? You're just like your damn mother," he sighed in frustration. "Delilah is gone and Sebastian is here, alright? I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouth today. Sebastian," he started to walk down the hallway, not looking back, "do as what you were told."

With wide eyes, Stella took a step back. Sebastian took one foward.

 _"Yes,_ my lord." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this story. (:


End file.
